


Hidden Adoration

by adoresehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoresehun/pseuds/adoresehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messages were exchanged within hours, filled with yearning and affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Chanyeol:**

talk to me, Sehun

 

**Chanyeol:**

what’ve we done wrong..

 

**Chanyeol:**

what’ve I done?

 

**Chanyeol:**

please tell me, we’re all worried

 

**Chanyeol:**

 you’ll be back right?

 

**Chanyeol:**

promise me that at least

 

**Sehun:**

aren’t promises meant to be broken anyways?


	2. Chapter 1

The rain splattered against the windows loudly, Chanyeol was sitting on the windowsill with his legs crossed inside his room, as he was gazing out of the window quietly. He exhaled slowly, his mind was occupied with thoughts about the past few days and the days to come. His face was set in a painful scowl, he hadn’t known the consequences of his actions, he hadn’t meant any of them in a lovable manner at least. Sehun had tricked him, Sehun had tricked them all, it wouldn’t benefit Sehun at all. It would get everyone worried, and his lover would get an earful of words when he gets back. If he gets back.

 

Chanyeol stared off into the darkness, it was currently almost ten pm, he wasn’t attending any of his scheduled activities this upcoming week. He wouldn’t be in the exact right state to attend any of them. The activities in China would get cancelled or pushed back, he could only hope everyone understands, but that should be the least of his worries at the moment.

 

The skies kept darkening as the seconds ticked by, Chanyeol felt completely useless as he tried contacting his boyfriend who he hadn’t heard of in two days. His phone was filled with messages from mostly friends of his who’ve at least seen Sehun once in a while, most of the messages were filled with heart-warming and reassuring words, Chanyeol felt a bit better as he read them. Their upcoming comeback took place two weeks ago, Sehun hadn’t come home since two days ago, apparently nobody knew of Sehun’s whereabouts but Chanyeol had a distinct feeling that there were at least people from the company who might know where Sehun was currently staying, this wouldn’t make Chanyeol worry less though.

 

Chanyeol tried and tried to call Sehun every single hour of the day, he wouldn’t stop until he could get in contact with his lover. He tried it once more, Sehun didn’t pick up. Chanyeol was deeply disappointed, he wasn’t sure if he was disappointed in himself or mostly in Sehun.

 

He must’ve done something wrong.

 

Sehun wouldn’t disappear out of nowhere.

 

Chanyeol has even contacted his parents, they assured him to not worry anymore. Sehun was not with them, but he was in good hands.

 

But Chanyeol couldn’t stand it, he couldn’t stand not seeing or talking to Sehun like he used to every day.

That’s why he decided to at least message Sehun, he might not want to voice out his thoughts Chanyeol thought.

 

It couldn’t hurt trying, right.

 

**Chanyeol:**

Sehun

 

**Chanyeol:**

Sehun, please. we’re all so worried over here

 

**Chanyeol:**

where are you?

**Chanyeol:**

please, reply. that’s all I’m asking of you

**Chanyeol:**

you’re letting everyone down Sehun

 

**Chanyeol:**

that’s one thing you promised would never occur

 

**Chanyeol:**

just, tell me. Are you at least somewhere safe?

**Chanyeol:**

i’ve spoken to your parents recently. they say you’re in good hands. i know i can trust them, but i would like to hear it from you, Sehun

 

**Chanyeol:**

you might not want to reply but I miss you

**Chanyeol:**

we all do

**Chanyeol:**

you know, there still are a few performances left for monster

 

**Chanyeol:**

i was hoping for you to be present

**Chanyeol:**

just, message me.

 

**Chanyeol:**

sleep well yeah?

**Chanyeol:**

i’ll hopefully talk to you tomorrow

 

**Chanyeol:**

i actually love you

 

**Chanyeol:**

a lot, i might not always show you but you know me

 

 

That’s how the third evening without Sehun ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of this chapter.
> 
> All your comments truly motivate me to write more.


	3. Chapter 2

Everyone was seated at the meeting table, it wasn’t the most pleasant reason to be attending one of these. Their faces emitted exhaustion, disappointment and misery. The days passed by, scheduled performances went on, without Sehun. The meeting took place at the building of the Entertainment company, their faces were mainly directed at the carpet beneath them. The place was silent, normally there would be laughter, loudness mostly from Jongdae and lots of singing occurring.

 

Brief glances were shared between the staff members, sighs were emitted as they casted a glance around the room, a curt nod was given as a signal to start the meeting off with important news, which could brighten up their evening.

 

“We’ve tried to contact the mother of Sehun, who has been very cooperative. She has shared her opinion on the situation, and has given us an update on Sehun.” This caught most people’s attention, Baekhyun looked up, eyes glassily as he awaited further information.

 

“He’s indeed residing in Busan for the past few days we haven’t been able to contact him,”

 

“He’s in an unhealthy condition at the moment, we’ve been asked to share minimal details with the public. This information is confidential and has to remain between these four walls.”

 

“Sehun has been attending necessitated hospital appointments lately, we haven’t been informed of how critical his current condition is but his mother has assured to keep us informed.” Junmyeon shot up, worry clearly seen in his facial expression. His brows were drawn together and his hands trembled slightly as he grasped the edge of the table to keep his balance.

 

“Hospital? What is wrong with him?” Junmyeon was distressed and exhausted, this could only be added to his pile of worries. Minseok laid a reassured hand on his back, as he stood beside Junmyeon and whispered reassuring words in his ear.

 

“He’ll be fine, Sehun will be fine.” Minseok kept repeating these words, trying to reassure himself that Sehun would indeed be fine. Every other member was silent but thoughts kept running through their minds, it was an endless ride.

 

“Junmyeon, this is the only information we’ve been handed. We want to be able to provide you with more valuable information, but this is all we’ve been given this afternoon.” Junmyeon staggered back onto his seat, taking Minseok with him.

 

“We ask all of you to kindly get back to your apartments safely and take lots of rest. There’s another busy day tomorrow, and you’re all expected to attend a filming tomorrow. Please, sleep well.”

 

Chanyeol had decided to remain in his own apartment he shares with Sehun. His cheeks were stained with tears which had dried up afters hours of sobbing, he had received the news earlier than everyone else. He had locked himself up in his apartment and resisted to answer any calls from the members or anyone else. He was used to ignoring it all by now, his phone was still on because he messaged Sehun every hour of the days, whenever he was awake. His hair was dishevelled, his living room was a chaos. His current living situations weren’t the best as he missed the presence of his significant other. Chanyeol received mails and messages, the manager had required him to be prepared for lots of scheduled appearances tomorrow. Chanyeol knew, he knew why Sehun had left the way he did. It couldn’t have been more clear during the daylight. Chanyeol would’ve to attend a dinner he wouldn’t want to attend in any lifetime, it was an organized dinner, which would gain lots of attention from the press and the residents of South-Korea. Chanyeol wasn’t looking forward to it, it was only a disaster waiting to happen.

**Chanyeol:**

i miss you

**Chanyeol:**

i’ve heard about your condition

 

**Chanyeol:**

i wish you were in arm reach so i could cuddle you endless

 

**Chanyeol:**

everyone has been worried about you, Sehun

**Chanyeol:**

i hope you’re fine, i want you to be fine

 

**Chanyeol:**

i hope to see your beautiful smile once more

 

**Chanyeol:**

i know you read these

 

**Chanyeol:**

i just want you to know that i care deeply for you

**Chanyeol:**

i wouldn’t replace you for anyone else

**Chanyeol:**

i could never, Sehun

**Chanyeol** :

i will leave it at this

 

**Chanyeol:**

sleep well, baby

 

**Chanyeol:**

i love you incredibly much

**Chanyeol:**

let’s meet each other soon, alright?


	4. Chapter 3

Sehun couldn’t have cared any less, that’s what he told himself every single day. The preparations for their upcoming comeback had slightly changed with Sehun’s absence. He felt a deep sorrow, he didn’t exactly regret his choices but he knew he must’ve disappointed all the fans who were very excited to see the nine of them on stage together. Sehun huffed as he ran his hand through his hair, irritated. He lifted his head up as he was seated on the windowsill, unable to comprehend how he got here in the end. His phone was lying on the messy sheets of his bed, it was off. Sehun tried changing his cellphone number, but his mother wasn’t agreeing with him on that one. He couldn’t shut the world off in that way, his nightmares would haunt him at night anyways.

 

Sehun heaved a sigh as he glanced at his phone, his hands were itching to grab it and turn it on, to see if there were people out there who cared about him. He knew there were enough people, worldwide to be specific. But Sehun kept denying the obvious, he closed himself off, as he placed his head on his knees, sobbing silently. Sehun missed everyone, Sehun missed him. But did he miss Sehun? Sehun doubted that one for a rare reason. After twenty minutes of sobbing, Sehun decided to get up, although reluctantly. He left the cold space at the windowsill and went over to his bed. He turned on his phone, without giving it more thought. He shall face reality someday, right? After unlocking his phone, Sehun’s thumb immediately pressed on the Safari icon, he ignored all the notifications he’d received the past few days. He wondered one thing, he was about to find out if it was all true in the end and he wasn’t daydreaming- having a nightmare in this case. Unfortunately all fairy tales don’t end with a happy ending, Sehun’s fairy tale is a catastrophe.

 

Pictures flooded the internet earlier this afternoon, Sehun sat on his bed when he felt the burn in his chest.

 

Dating scandal: Exo’s Chanyeol and Twice’s Jihyo out and about in Seoul!

 

Dispatch had figured it out, Sehun had obviously been nothing more but a distraction in the eyes of his former lover.

 

Sehun cried and cried that afternoon, full on sobbing.

 

-

 

“You sure move on fast,” Junmyeon gritted as he walked into Chanyeol’s room, the taller of the two had been busy all day, a forced smile never leaving his face. Chanyeol was seated at his desk behind his laptop, a Naver article on display. The lights were off in his room, the darkness was quite comfortable in Chanyeol’s opinion, his eyes were red and sore as he kept staring at the screen. The written garbage gave him a sense of vulnerability, it hurt. His elbows were on the desk, as he had his hands clasped together. Junmyeon watched from a distance, he knew Chanyeol couldn’t do anything about it as their Management had decided this but he was still irritated in one way or another, he thought Chanyeol could’ve at least tried to prevent this from happening. Lots of things matched up as Junmyeon looked back at the past few days, Sehun disappearing suddenly especially. He now knew why.

 

“Call him, send him messages. Do whatever you need to do to set this right. This has officially been publicized and Sehun probably has read it already. Man up, Chanyeol.”

 

-

 

Chanyeol was trembling as tears streamed down the side of his face as his fingers kept on typing message after message, hoping his lover would receive them.

 

Chanyeol:

Please Sehun

 

Chanyeol:

Don’t believe them, please don’t

 

Chanyeol:

I never wanted her!

 

Chanyeol:

You’re the only one I care about and you’re the only one I love

 

Chanyeol:

Please trust me with this

 

Chanyeol:

Please reply to me Sehun or answer my calls at least

 

Chanyeol:

I know you’re hurting and I’m so fucking sorry!

 

Chanyeol:

This is all my fault. I’ll make it up to you

 

Chanyeol:

I promise


	5. Chapter 4

Sehun was constantly gazing outside his window, the moonlight had lightened up the darkness of his room. His phone had been off for a long time now, he hadn’t been curious to see if anyone still cared about him, to see if he was still healthy and breathing fine. His face was void of tears, which might’ve come as a surprise to his mother when she walked into his room.

 

“Sehun, sweetheart. Would you like to eat something?” Sehun shook his head, he didn’t feel like talking. He didn’t even feel like turning an inch to look his mother in the eye. His mother didn’t pester him further as she placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving him on his own once again.

 

Sehun’s body trembled slightly after he felt the door closing, he embraced the darkness once more as he quietly cried in the sleeves of his sweater.

 

 

-

 

Chanyeol stood tall, alongside him stood his supposed lover, Jihyo. Jihyo was forcing a smile as she interlaced her arm with Chanyeol’s. They stood posing in front of cameras, as the flashes filled their sights. Reporters were yelling all sort of things towards them, it was mainly positive, some were inquiring unthinkable favors. Chanyeol was avoiding all of them, only flashing a bright smile here and there but that was all. They moved on and walked inside a restaurant where Jihyo’s manager had apparently made a reservation for them.

 

“Those reporters will be standing beside the window in a minute time, they must’ve reserved this table on purpose,” Chanyeol was mainly mumbling right now whilst Jihyo was seated, uncomfortably as she noticed several photographers and reporters lining up outside of the window. Jihyo didn’t think as she leaned in a bit, managing to catch Chanyeol’s attention for a split second.

 

“How is he doing?” Jihyo asked, Chanyeol was aware who she’d meant but it only made his mood even more sour than it already was.

 

“I wish I could tell you, but he doesn’t respond to any of my messages or calls. His phone might be turned off.” Chanyeol explained, eyes lowered. Jihyo feels the pain that surges through the man seated opposite of her but doesn’t say anything further to upset the other. She reaches for her wine glass and a careful sip.

 

 

-

 

Sehun drags his feet to his desk, he collapses on the wooden chair and braces himself for an amount of insecurity reeling through him as he goes to the website of Naver to see if there were any articles about him, his group or his former lover.

 

Sehun has established that Chanyeol has moved on, a while ago. Ever since the news of him and Jihyo was released.

 

One article catches his attention out of the corner of his eye. Sowly, he drags his mouse to the picture above the headline _Twice’s Jihyo out and about on date with EXO’s Chanyeol_.

 

Sehun closes his laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated for a while but here's a short update to make up for it.
> 
> I'll try to post a longer chapter soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Another chanhun story!  
> This story will contain lots of texting.
> 
> I'll start updating Purity and Taken after my testweek and that's also when my summer vacation starts, it will be in two weeks.
> 
> I will mainly update this story in the meanwhile.
> 
> The chapters will be longer, this is an introduction.
> 
> Please tell me what you think.


End file.
